Lifes what you make it!
by MaddieEfron3
Summary: In this fanfic It is about Mily stuart as hannah Montana and she she just got asked out bye The georgeus Nick Jonas . Her dad decides it isnt a good idea. What will happen to mily when her dad gives her her answer. Will she go or disobay her father.Reveiw
1. Chapter 1

_Lifes What you make it,_

_So lets make it rock, _

_Lets make it rock,_

_Lifes what you make it so come on, come on everybody now!_

_Thanks Everyone have a great night! Hannah Called out from the stage._

AHH! All the kids and adults screamed.

ooooooooooo That Night ooooooooooo

It all started out fine and dandy Untill mily ran dow the steps witha magazine

Mily took off her wig with excitment

Daddy you will neevr guess what just Happened!

What? Billy said to his daughter mily.

Nick Jonas, You know form the Jonas brothers just asked me out! Isn that great!

MIlys daddy thought for a second... No! He said with a little aamusment.

But Daddy all the girls love him and he asked me out of everyone.

Well first of all, Billy thought... Who did he ask out mily or hannah?

Well.. Mily though for a sec.

Hannah. she aid really quite and sqeeky.

Milz, Her dad said,

I dont want you to go with him. billy said souding mad!

Daddy why, not you dont understand! I really like him and he likes me. mily said trying to sound neigotable

Uh you mean like that Jake Ryan kid. Yea Im sure. billy said sarcasticly

Daddy please she screamed.

No Mily I dont think he likes hannah for hannah. I mean I dont even think you really know him!

You know what dad Im so sick of you ruining things for me..

I,, I hate you...

Mily ran upstairs and locked the door and snuck out the back door.

**Where do you think Mily is going? Do you think she will come back?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mily was going down the door when all of a sudden her daddycame to the door.

Milz we need to talk bud.

Oh sweet nibblets! She said coming in the window again then throu\wing on her robe over her clothes!

Go away she yelled!

He just came in anyway!

Milz, Why would you tell me that?

Srry Daddy I was just mad now go! I wanna get some shut eye!

K bye bud. I love you!

Milys dad walked out the door. Mily Ran to the window again.Then she heard Her dad come down the hally way and into the porch the k out to the Deck.

Darn it! Mily whispered. Then Billy looked to see what was going on. Once again mily ran back in! She called her friend. Jake. (Cara !!!) Ryan.

Jake she said talking excited.

Can you come over ot talk to my dad INSIDE!

No way, Mil, Wait you are Mily right now right? Jake said quietly

Yea Iam Jkae said mily

So wil you come over?

Why said Jake

Cuz I need to go out with somone.

Who is this somone? Jake asked

NICK JONAS! OK!

Oh .. Jake said sounding sad!

Il''I'll be right over. Anthing for my first love!

What mily said not hearing him.

Nothing , Nohting at all it doesnt matter jake sadi upset,

Ok Jake thanks!

Bye!

WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN WIOLL JAKE STOP HER BEFORE SHE GOES OR WILLL HE TELL HER HJE STILL WANTS TO BE WITH HER? rEAD AND FIND OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Ding Dong the door Rang.

Jake was standing in the door with a bouquet of flowers.

Oh sweet niblets, Billy ray said.

Billy cam eto the door. Um Hi Jake come on in.

Jake came in and sat down. I need to talk to you mr. Stuart.

Yea.. Billy said wondering what he ment.

Well Tommarrow is my dads birthday and well.. I , I need to giv ve him somthinG. You have really great taste. Why dont you go with me!

Sure lets go Jake Billy thought.

Mily was half out the window when billy said going out milz. There is food in the freezer. Bye bud be back soon.

Mily shook in excitment think :

OMG IM GOING OUT WITH NICK JONAS.

Mily ran 5 blocks to get his house. What she got there she ran in the back yard an dput her hannah Wig on. Then she knocked on the door.

knock knock knock. Mrs. Jonas came to the door.

Hi Mrs. Jonas my name is hannah Iam supposed to go oon a date with nick tonight..

Oh no! said mrs.Jonas he went out with somone else.

WHAT ! Mily thought. OK sniff sniff mily said. Bye.

Mily ranback to her house. Got in her room and started to cry. Then she remebered. JAKE!

Jake had just broke up with his o-so stupid girlfriend. Makayla. Or as hannah would like to call her. Macockroach!

Mily got up whiped her tears on the side of her shirt and got the hpone and called Jake.


	4. Chapter 4

Mily Got to the phone and dialed Jakes number.

Hello. Jake said. Hold on Jake Mily heard her dad walk just in the door.

Then she heard jake say goodnight mr. Stuwart.

Jake, Did you,,, Oh nvm

Would you wanna go out tonight?

YEA! i mean yea sure.

K.

I will pick you up at 8:00 . Jake said.

Wow mily thought that only gives me 30 minutes to get ready. Lol

Thirty minutes later

Beep beep. Mily ran out side and told her dad they where going tot he movies. He was ok once he found out the real jake.

Bye hun.

Bye daddy.

Mily and Jake Walked in this very fancy Resturaunt when all of a sudden Mily saw nick and this blonde.

She walked bye when she heard him said oh hannah You look beautiful.

The Mily walked up and said

JONAS BRO SAY WHAT!

What do you thin k will happen . Will mily butt in. Will she find out who the inposter is. Read the next chapter to find out. I will be writing another chapter so read that. Reviews and welcomes!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok in the last chapter Mily snuck out to Nick jonases house to go on the date her daddy didnt want her to. She goes on the date an dwhen she knocks on Nicks door as hannah She finds out he went on another date. So then she calls her friend Jake ryan to go on a date . When they g et to the resturaunt they see Nick Jonas and a Imposter of Hannah But nick doesnt know that. He thinks the imposter is the real Hannah

Hannah Walks up to nick and goes.

Nick how could you. You do knot know what trouble i went throught to go on a date and then you just come with her.

All nick could say was: Who the heck are you? Hannah hesaid to the imposter

Who is this girl is she one of your famouse friends.

NIck cried hannah Its me!

Jake ryan comes up to Mily/Hannah and goes. Hannah Come on what are you doing?

Ah! Mily said OK listen Jake. I called you because I found out that nick already went on a date with somone else so i asked you czu i had nothing else to do. Iam so sorry.

Mi, I mean Hannah ( jake just remebered not everyone knows her secret)

psh. Iam so out of here! Jake walks to the door.Then he came back and said. Hannah I should have known you where doing this to make me jelouse then we walked throught the door then slammed it!

Hannah Ran in tears to the girls room.

Nick reached across the table and pulled at the imposters hair. Omg you are\nt hanah Once he saw taht the girl will the hannah wig was bold and that she didnt even have the same eye color.

Hannah He said and he ran after Mily as quick as he could.

Iam so sorry. She must of hacked me. I didnt tell anyone about the date except Joe and Kevin. Whatever. She said she was Hannah But turns out she is just a fan Iam so sorry Hannah!

Mily smiled and said since you wereso honest I will take you apology but i would like you to come to my house and meet my father. Is that ok?

Yea sure he said lets go now. Ok but listen my dad thinks Iam out wioth Jake ryan so i want you to come knock on the door like 5 minutes after I walk in the door ok?

OK he said.


End file.
